Full Moons and Midnight Kisses
by DaisyDuck95
Summary: -REMASTERED- Follow Teddy and Vic and meet the twin daughters of Charlie and Katie, who are clumsy, funny and sarcastic, follow the four of them as they get through Hogwarts and family gatherings and laugh at their ridiculous adventures. Enjoy ..x..
1. Just Friends

_A/N: Well this fan fic is being created by request. I take requests as competition prizes. This one was requested by anavihs, who was one of the winners of my Victoire/Teddy "guess the song fic" competition. So well done. I really am excited about writing this. It should be one of my best pieces of Harry Potter literature by far and it's in Teddy's POV but I will notify you if this changes as the story goes on =] Abby, my BFF and twin for all intents and purposes, is helping me write this, well, when I say help, I mean going "Daisy, why dont we have the characters do this, this and this?" So I am having help :D :LHappy Readin my young padawans..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except the plot. Yada yada yada. Enjoy lol...**

Chapter 1 - Just Friends

The first day back at school. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact. I loved it when Victoire and I got our own compartment, we could talk about anything.

Today's topic was, to my displeasure, my ex girlfriends, which is my most hated topic of discussion, simply because I am madly in love with Vic. She is the most beautiful creature on the planet, even if she refuses to believe it, maybe it's wrong of me to think that, considering she is two years younger than me and starting her fifth year.

I am starting my seventh year and if there was a better time for admitting my true feelings to her, it would be this year. I zoned back into our one sided conversationn to find out that she had reached Penny Zabini. Her father's name is Blaize and her mother's name is Pansy, and to be quite honest the three of them are the foulest beings to walk this planet.

I asked her out for a dare, completely sure that she would say no. You can imagine my shock when she said yes, I was actually ready to cry. Of course, Vic came to my rescue after two weeks of this torture, telling Penny to back off because I was hers, ofcourse, not in that way. She was just saying it to get me out of the lovely big hole I had dug for myself, she clearly didn't realise how much I wished it to be true.

I looked over at her.

"Then of course there was Michelle Finnigan, who I caught you molesting in that broom cupboard" she laughed at the memory. I didn't. And I so totally wasn't molesting her, I was just stuck there while she clung on to me trying to eat my face, by the feel of it.

What had actually happened was; Michelle opened the broom cupboard and pushed me into it. I was so shocked that I dropped my wand and fell into the broom cupboard, accidentally pushing her up against the wall. I hadn't realised how terribly wrong it had looked until Vic came in.

"Yes, well that was an accident, as you well know" I told her, she just laughed again.

"I think that was the last one I know about from last year. It's a hefty list. Not as long as any of my friends' lists though" she added. This made a question pop into my mind, one that I was just itching to ask her it.

"Oh yeah? And how many boys are on your list?" I asked. I had meant it as a come back but I was burning with curiosity to find out.

"Well," she started looking slightly put out. I wondered why. "I haven't actually ever been out with anyone" she admitted. My jaw dropped of its own accord and I had to fight to close it again.

"You mean you haven't even snogged anyone or anything?" I asked, truly gob smacked. "Seriously?" I asked. I was half expecting her to shout 'KIDDING' in a minute, but she never did. Come to think of it, she never talked about any boys, she never really hung out with any of the male population in Hogwarts, except my handsome self, ofcourse. So why it came as such a shock to my, I had no idea.

"Yes I'm serious. Well I have snogged someone" she added. Oh, yes. Truth or Dare last year. Her best friend had dared me to snog Vic and I obliged quite happily and she didn't seem to object, it really was just a quick kiss but it changed my heart rate drastically.

"Oh yes. But that was just a dare" I added quickly. She looked slightly crestfallen, she couldn't like me too could she? No, it must have just been wishful thinking. There was just no way someone this gorgeous and intelligent could love me.

"So, O.W.L year huh?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. N.E.W.T year huh?" she asked, mirroring my nonchalant tone. I chuckled.

"Yeah." I was glad we were back to normal now. Vic and I were friends only, that was it. Just friends.

DaisyDuck95©


	2. Sparks

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I was on today and thought "let's write some more victoire/teddy" so here I am lol. Tell me what you think as always homies xx Still Teddy's POV up until I change it to Victoire's =]_

**Disclaimer:Nothing but the plot or unrecognised characters are mine =[**

Chapter 2 - Sparks Fly

So, the rest of the train journey had gone by in a blur.

We discussed new teachers, old teachers, subjects, animals, anything really, except relationships or kisses. Could she not see how desperately in love with her I was?

She was so caring and beautiful and smart. She had gorgeous blue eyes and silvery blonde hair that was so long and always smelled amazing; her skin was so soft and she always fit perfectly against me when we hugged.

Okay, I was completely whipped. I really was crazy over this girl and falling. Falling madly in love with her.

Shit.

**Victoire POV**

We didn't talk about relationships or anything relating to them for the rest of the train journey. Maybe he had noticed how my face fell when he said it was only a dare, how on earth could I have been so stupid as to think he may actually like me too?

He was two years older than me, the most gorgeous boy in the school and a bit of a player. He was the big Quidditch star and managed to still be incredibly smart, there was no way we could ever be together. And we were practically family anyway, I had called him uncle Teddy for the first five years of my life for Merlin's sake.

There was just no way he was meant for me. With his laid back charm and his natural eye colour was beautiful, it was the one thing about himself that he would refuse to change.

Sometimes he did change it though. Sometimes he would accidentally change them blue. The EXACT vibrant blue of my eyes he definitely wanted my eyes, but for himself, I guess. Maybe he just liked the colour.

Ted liked brightly coloured things, his hair colour was always bright purple or bright blue. Sometimes, just for me, he would change it bubblegum pink if I begged for long enough.

Oh Merlin, I was completely in love with him. He had to notice how well we fit together when he hugged me or when I plonked my self down into his lap. There was no way of missing it. I always thought I was so obvious with my feelings.

Maybe I was being too obvious. Whatever, it was time to get into the carriages, hopefully I could spend some more time with Teddy alone before the feast. Well, we would sit together anyway, but I loved when it was just me and him.

We never really had awkward silences or odd moments in conversations. When we didn't feel like talking we would just cuddle up together. He was my best friend and always would be. He was there for me all those times I needed someone. Sometimes is was rather embarrassing.

The first time he had been there when I needed him was when I was twelve and started my period. He knew what it was and took me straight home and stayed with me while I was red faced and embarrassed. At the time I wished he would just leave, but now I look back on it, he was so kind and comforting and I'm glad he was there.

Then he was there for me when all my friends abandoned me because their boyfriends like me better or something and they all called me a bitch and said I was using love potions and my Veela charm. What a load of crap. I didn't even like their boyfriends and I still hadn't had one, to this day.

Teddy had found me down by the lake crying my eyes out and told me they were all being stupid and ridiculous. He was my rock, my support and was always there for me. And I loved him so much for it, more than I should.

We stepped into the carriage and were lucky enough too get one to ourselves.

"So how's your mum?" Teddy asked me. My mum had fallen pregerrs AGAIN. Oh Merlin, it was embarrassing, I mean, I'm in fifth year and they are still breeding like rabbits. I made a face. Teddy laughed. It was the most relaxing sound on the planet.

"You jealous?" he asked. I had been really jealous when Domnique was born. And I was seething when Louis was born, but once Sasha and Gabriel were born I though I had heard the end of it. I wish, two months ago my dear mother announced she was pregnant, well, we were Weasleys.

"Of course not, Teddy. You know I've gotten over that. It's just wrong and weird. I mean, how old are they? Like late thirties? And they are still having children."

"Ooh Victoire, you know there is nothing wrong with that. All you have done now is put some rather vulgar images into my head." he laughed and I joined in.

"Teddy, eeeeeeew, that's disgusting!" I whined. We both laughed harder and he shoved my. I shoved him back. Then we started wrestling in the carriage.

I was out of breath after two minutes and this just caused Teddy to laugh harder. I fell onto his chest and we just lay there like that for a while. I was in heaven, then the carriage stopped. I looked up at him and he lookin in deep thought.

I slapped him lightly on the chest and he snapped out of it.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go and get some grub!" he laughed and carried my up to the castle over one of his shoulder. I was trying to get him to put me down but it was kinda hard when you are laughing to much and also hoping that your skirt won't come up.

Teddy was laughing the whole way there. We got seated and I was bright red in the face thanks to all the blood rushing to it while I was upside down.

"That wasn't funny you tosser." I told him, he just laughed harder, which then caused me to laugh again. "Okay, well maybe it was a little, but you're still a tosser."

"Whatever dudette" he said. And then the little first years came in for the sorting. It was only the twins, Fred and Tonks that were getting sorted this year. My uncle George's twins. They were the biggest pair of trouble makers and grandma Weasley was always going on about them being as bad as Uncle George and his twin, Fred.

I thought it was so sweet how Uncle George and Aunt Angelina had names Fred's twin sister Tonks. It mad Teddy feel really good as well. Aunt Ginny even started crying. She had been very close with Ted's mother and always said she was a trouble maker as well.

Professor McGonnagle gave her start of term feast once the twins had been sorted into Gryffindor and soon the Great Hall was filled with the most delectable smells and the sound of laughter and joyous conversations filled the air. Myself and Teddy, as prefects, went to show the first years to their dormitories. I was very surprised to be made prefect but Teddy was so proud and told everyone it was all his doing. I chuckled at the memory while Teddy gave me and odd look. I just shook my head.

We got all the first years settled into their new living quarters and then we sat in the common room on our usual squashy sofa. It used to be a single armchair but we decided to transfigure it. I was tired after the day of travelling and so was Teddy so we didn't even bother going upstairs, we ended up falling asleep on the sofa, as we usually did. And all I could hope for was another good year at Hogwarts with my best friend. My best friend.

DaisyDuck95©


	3. Horrid Encounters and The Twins

_A/N: Sorry there has been another big gap but I am at my Gran's house and have nothing better to do lol. Did I mention it is, like, half past midnight? I just had some rather sweet, fluffy moments in my head, bursting to get out so I grabbed my lap top and now I have this. I am begging you to review. I have hardly any on my stories and would really appreciate the support and critique. Some drama in this and we meet some characters who I know quite well ;)._

**Disclaimer:Nothing but the plot or unrecognised characters are mine =[**

Encounters And The Twins

**Teddy POV**

I was sitting on the big sofa in the common room at lunch. I had finished mine quickly, hoping to cram a bit of homework in as I had quidditch trials to go to and players to pick out after classes finished today.

After about ten minutes I was already getting bored and was just about to finish up and go see Victoire when the portrait hole opened and the common room was suddenly full of commotion. Then in ran a completely distraught Vic, crying her eyes out and, _was that a rip in her shirt?_

Oh good god, a thousand possibilities were running through my head and my first instinct was to go and beat the fuck out of the people who had done this to my beautiful princess, but I knew she needed me right now. She glanced at me while running to the boys dormitories.

"Oi, veela! You a guy now? You kept that quiet!" Shouted one of the guys in my year. Rage bubbled up inside me and before I knew what I was doing he went hurtling across the common room, my fist having come into contact with his jaw, possibly breaking it.

"You fucking ARSEHOLE! SHE IS MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER BE YOU TOSSER! And you know damn fine that she practically lives in my dorm" I added as an afterthought before marching up the stairs to my dorm as quickly as possible.

I walked into the dorm I shared with the people I was closest to in my year and saw Vic curled up in a ball at the head of the bed, her eyes leaking pain filled tears onto my pillow.

"Vic love, what happened? Who on earth did this to you?" I demanded, making sure my voice remained calm and soft. She sobbed loudly and that was it, I hurried across the room to my bed and enveloped her in a hug before settling onto the bed with her in my lap, while I stroked her hair.

Her arms snaked round my neck while I pulled her tighter against my chest. I moved me hands to her front where her shirt had been torn, there were buttons missing and her bra was showing but I wasn't distracted by that, like I normally would have been.

"Vic, who was it? I won't do anything, I won't even tell anyone if you don't want me to. But tell me who did it and exactly what happened." She sniffed before looking up into my eyes.

Hers were full of embarrassment and fear and also trust. There was so much trust in her eyes for me, I felt overwhelmed by this fact but pleased that she felt safe around me.

I then moved my hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, my eyes pleading with her, begging her to tell me what happened.

"I don't know who he was. I think he was in your year, but he pulled me into one of the broom cupboards and I screamed for you. Teddy, I wanted you to be there, I wanted you to save me." I looked away from her, suddenly feeling guilty for everything that had happened.

"Oh Ted, don't you dare feel guilty. He had silenced the cupboard and started laughing. Told me that my precious Teddy wouldn't come and save me. Told me I was all his and he would have me."

Oh Merlin, he didn't? Oh god, if he violated her in any way, what am I going to do? I suddenly felt worse, then I pulled back and looked her over. There was blood all over her robes, down her legs.

"Oh god Vic. No, no, no, no, no. He didn't?" I swear, tears of pain leaked out of my eyes as I started to hug her closer to me.

"He tried" she told me, crying as well. I needed to be brave for her, I was suddenly confused, if he hadn't then how was she bleeding. My face must have betrayed that because she sat back and pulled her skirt up. I immediately looked away but she just chuckled.

"Don't worry Ted, look" she had told me to, I opened my eyes and turned my head. She was holding her robes and skirt up and there was a deep gash running from her hip to the inside of her thigh.

"He had a blade" she whispered as I gaped at the huge wound. My eyes found hers again. "he was going to stab me if I didn't let him and when he went underneath my skirt I started thrashing about, kicking him.

I felt the knife penetrate my skin and heard him hiss in pain as I reached for my wand and hexed him. I bolted out of the cupboard and ran to you Ted." and then she broke down again. I grabbed my wand and healed the huge cut in her leg while she hissed in pain. I knew it would hurt but healing it was better than leaving it until later.

"Thank you Ted." she whispered to me. "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked, pleading with me.

"Of course" I told her. "You never have to be alone again" I whispered in her ear. "You can always come to me. I will get the twins to go and get your clothes from your dorm ok?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded "Thank you again Ted." she muttered, then fell asleep almost instantly. I smiled and got up, leaving her on top of my covers just now.

I got up and walked down into the common room. Abby flew over to me with Daisy right behind her.

"Is she alright?"

"Oh My Fucking Merlin is she okay?"

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"Holy Hippogriffs, is that blood Ted?"

They fired off questions at top speed and I chuckled. These two were quite a pair. They were Charlie and Katie Weasley's twin daughters and by god they had mouths on them. The funniest in the class and always coming out with the rudest little jokes. They were also the best of friends and did each other's tests and everything. Non identical though, which was quite odd, especially for Weasleys.

"Girls calm down, calm down!" I shouted. "She is fine, just a run in with a seventh year" I told them. "Can you two go and fetch some night things for her and bring them up to my dorm?" I asked.

"Oh right, she's staying with you tonight?" asked Abby with a smirk on her face. Honestly, these two.

"Make sure she gets some sleep Teddy boy" Daisy winked before glancing at Abby. They both fell to the floor laughing. These two really knew how to make you feel better. I chuckled quietly before giving them both stern looks as they stumbled up the staircase to the girls dormitory, clinging onto each other in fits.

Shaking my head I turned and walked back up to my dorm. I settled down on my bed again and Vic curled up into my side. I love this feeling and could stay there like that forever.

I sat up when I heard the cackle that was sure to belong to a certain pair of Weasleys. The both burst into my dorm laughing their heads off.

"Oh Merlin, Ted, you should have seen Abby" Daisy gasped while clutching her side. "We were in our dorm when Abby picked up Vic's charmed hair dryer"

"Daisy, it ain't funny, I could have died!" she insisted, before bursting into more peals of laughter.

"And then she goes 'I wish I had one of these' and I was like 'Now isn't the time' and she goes 'oh look, it's flashing!' and that in itself is absolutely hilarious then I went 'don't touch it' but she decides to turn it on anyway and turns it on to full power and gets blasted down the stairs!!!"

I started laughing too but it didn't take me long to remember Vic.

"Right guys, come one, give me her pyjamas and stuff and sod off!" I joked.

"Oh, does Teddy bear want some 'alone' time with Vicky Boo?" cooed Abby, to which Daisy started absolutely pissing herself. I tell you, they are both constantly at it, I swear they were dropped on their heads to many times as babies. Now I come to think of it, it was probably me when I got to hold them.

"Anywhoo, peace out Teddums, good luck for tonight eh?" Daisy added before they both winked and left. I turned around shaking my head and Vic was sitting up chuckling.

"I love those two" she smiled and I smiled back. "I guess I better get changed out of these rags" she muttered and I turned to leave.

"Don't go Ted, you've seen it all before" she laughed. I just busied myself with putting the books away that I needed for the rest of the day. Classes were bound to be over soon anyway, you can't exactly tell what time it is by those two, they skive when they feel like it so lunch could have finished an hour ago for all I knew.

"You aren't going back to class?" she asked me.

"No," I answered "I'm going to stay here with you. I'll explain to McGee later okay?" I asked. She chuckled at my use of the twin's nickname for the head mistress. Others included Mrs Head of the Honchos, Puss Puss, Minnie Mouse and She Who Must Not Be Named.

"Yeah, that's fine." I got up as she climbed into my bed. She looked so tired and worn.

"I'm going to the kitchens to get us both some food. I didn't get a very good lunch anyway." I told her. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to leave you in the care of the twins so no big, bad, ugly prick heads come to attack you again okay?" I asked. She made a face and laughed before nodding.

"But be prepared for when you come back" she told me as I turned to leave.

"Prepared for what?" I asked, with a mischievous and calculating smile.

"Merlin only knows what those two will have me do to pass the time. You may come back and half our year will be up here engrossed in a game of strip poker" she giggled.

I just winked and walked out. I wouldn't really mind that to be honest. No, stop the thoughts, I will not think that about Victoire. When I reached the common room I demanded the twins go up and look after her. They saluted and I started laughing again. They really were like a universal happy pill.

They turned to go upstairs but I stopped them

"No strip poker." they nodded with angelic smiles on their faces. "AND NO STRIP WIZARD'S CHESS!" I added, remembering last time. They nodded again looking slightly crestfallen and made their way up to the boys' dormitories.

With that I left the common room feeling better but anxious to get back to Vic. I would also have to call off the quidditch trials. I just better make sure I don't tell Vic that or she'll kill me. Anyway, to the kitchens!


	4. Mattresses, Heart 2 Hearts and The Twins

_A/N, Well here is the much anticipated fourth chapter of full moons and midnight kisses. Abby has been nagging me for AGES about getting more of this done so I felt I should update soon. I have the holidays now, yay, so I'm hoping to get a load of stuff up on here and possible even some new stories started =O lol so anyway, enjoy =) x_

Chapter 4 – Mattresses, Heart to Hearts and The Twins

I walked in to the common room about an hour later, arms laden with food and butter beer that the house elves had all but thrown at me. The sight I was greeted with was one of the most amusing things I have witnessed in my short but thoroughly eventful life. Abby and Daisy were sprawled at the bottom of the girls' dorm stairs underneath a rather sizeable mattress. They had obviously tried to move Vic's mattress from their dorm to mine, it was safe to say they had failed, most spectacularly.

The two of them lay cackling like the witches they are, not even bothering to move the damn thing. Rolling my eyes, I ran up the stairs to drop the food off by my bed and ran back down to help the girls.

It was about 45 minutes later when we finally managed to get the mattress up the stairs of the boys' dormitories and just as Daisy was about to open the door, Vic decided to open it with a bit more enthusiasm than necessary. This sent Daisy tumbling down the stairs bringing Abby, the mattress and myself along with her.

Classes must have finished while we had been attempting to get the mattress upstairs as the common room was full of people laughing and giggling. I wondered how long they had been watching us struggle with the damn thing.

I sighed and pulled myself up out of the heap before grabbing Daisy and Abby by the collars and hauling them out from underneath the mattress as well.

I looked up at Vic and winked at her, she laughed and rolled her eyes, then pulled her wand out and levitated the mattress up the boys' dormitory stairs to beside my bed. I groaned. Why the hell hadn't I thought of that? Oh well, I sighed again, something I was doing more and more lately, and hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Why were you trying to get a mattress up here?" she asked me as soon as I was up the staircase. She looked confused and a little upset.

"You move a lot in your sleep, I didn't want to get knocked out by a flailing fist or something" I told her wiith a grin. She frowned.

"I barely move at all in my sleep and you know it. If you didn't want to share the bloody bed with me you could have just told me and I could go back to my dorm. In fact, why don't I just go there now?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed here arm gently as she started to march around me.

"It was the twins idea. They didn't want everyone to think you are a Harlot or something along those lines" I told her rolling my eyes. She wiped a tear from her cheek and gave me a quick cuddle.

"I will sleep on the mattress" she told me. I was shaking my head before she had finished her sentence.

"No, neither of us are sleeping on the mattress, but no one else knows that. Thanks to our little show with the damn thing everyone believes that one of us will be on the mattress and the other will be in my bed. We can even stuff some pillows under the duvet of the other mattress so the guys in my dorm think you are there, not that any of them will really bother." she laughed.

"Thank you. I have a feeling that I am going to be having nightmares about that little encounter for weeks to come." she whispered, her lips quivering. More tears had started to fall from her eyes and I wished that I could kiss them away but I didn't. It was far too soon and she had just been hurt by some guy. She didn't need another one coming on to her right now.

In stead I took her hand and led her back into the boys dorms and sat her down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around my waist while I stroked her back, trying to calm her down and make her feel better. It was nearly time for dinner but I decided she wasn't well enough to go down to the feast yet, so she could have some more of the food I had brought from the kitchens.

After a while she looked up at me.

"Aren't quidditch trials supposed to be today?" she asked. I shook my head with a smile.

"Nope. I put a notice up in the common room letting everyone know that trials are going to be held on Saturday morning in stead." she smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

I looked down at her questioningly but she just shook her head. I nudged her with my elbow and she sighed.

"Well I want to be on the team again this year. You might have found a better seeker to take my place and I wouldn't have been able to show you how well I have improved over the holidays." she explained.

"There are no other seekers out there quite like you Vic" I told her. She just giggled and lay down on my bed. I looked at her for a moment before she sighed again rolling her eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down behind her. I wrapped by arms around her and smiled, taking in her magnificent smell.

"Teddy?" she said after a while. I grunted in response, too tired to make any other noise.

"What are we?" she asked. I sat up a little.

"I'm Ted and you're Vic." I told her. She couldn't possibly mean what I thought she did could she?

"No I mean, never mind. You are my best friend Teddy, I love you so much. You are the best brother in the world" and with that I settled back down behind her and let her sleep. I tried not to fall asleep but eventually I did.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I woke up with Victoire wrapped in my arms in front of me. Her light breathing was so cute, I could lie and watch her sleep for the rest of eternity and never get bored. I twisted slightly, trying not to wake Vic as I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. It read 08:00. I sighed, knowing that it was time to get up. I felt a familiar problem developing in my nether regions and decided it would be best for me to go and take a shower before waking Vic up.

VPOV

I woke up and looked over at the clock on Teddy's bed, it read 08:30. I sighed and then realised that Ted no longer had his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt my eyes dampen with irrational tears as questions flew through my head. Had he left after realising he was in bed with this train wreck? Had he got scared waking up with her? Was he repulsed by her being in his bed?

TPOV

I stepped out of the shower and heard Vic crying next door. Panic settled in my stomach as questions started to zoom about me head. Was she confused? Was she upset that she had ended up in mybed last night? Was she angry with me for not waking her up?

I ran out of the bathroom and looked around the boys' dprmitory to see what had upset my angel. She was sitting upright on my bed in tears. I walked over to her.

"Vicky? What's up?" I asked, sitting on my bed, resting one of my hands on shoulder.

"You weren't there when I woke up?" she whispered. "You weren't there!" she cried.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just went for a shower honey, I didn't mean to scare you." I pulled her onto my lap and cuddled her to my chest.

She hugged me, and it was then that I noticed our close proximity. She started tracing shapes on my chest as I cooed words of comfort to her.

"You're okay. No one can hurt you. Don't worry"

"Teddy?" she whispered. I looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Vic?"

"Thanks for being there." she whispered and kissed my cheek. In years to come I would admit that it was the first time I felt truly exhilarated by being kissed, even if it was just a peck on the cheek. It was from Victoire.

My Victoire.


	5. Hallowe'en Plans and Quidditch Trials

_A/N: Well,, here's another chapter that I have managed. It focuses on the twins. I really am getting into their characters and the "flombyant, flamboyant" miss wording joke really did happen. We are both starring in the Alhambra's Beauty and the Beast so that is where our costumes come from btw. Just in case you guys were wondering ;) So anyway...enjoy ..x.._

Chapter Five

Hallowe'en Plans and Quidditch Trials

Third Person

Daisy and Abby were ecstatic. They had both been working for so long to get Ted and Vic together, and they weren't yet but it seemed inevitable. They were so close and seemed to be getting closer and closer, it might not be the best way for them to move from friends to lovers, but if he helped her heal, they were sure to be together by the hallowe'en party.

The two of them were looking forward to Quidditch trials later, they were almost guaranteed beaters positions as they could almost read each other's minds.

The whole Quidditch team was made up of Potters and Weasleys. It wasn't favouritism, it was just genetics, they were the best players. But Ted always picked a reserve team as well. To include other people so he didn't look like a bad captain. It was also a good idea in case a team member got injured or ill and couldn't play.

Ravenclaw also had a good Quidditch team lined up. Jenna Longbottom and her younger brother Sam Longbottom were both on the team along with Audrey Weasley. The three of them really made the team, but they wouldn't be much of a threat until next year, when Rose came up. She was pretty much definitely going to be in Ravenclaw.

Quidditch was one of the only things the twins never got tired of talking about. They spent the rest of their time devising schemes to get out of class and pranking the teachers and students of Hogwarts. The two of them both had extremely dirty minds and couldn't help but laugh at the simplest things. Most of the Hogwarts professors were scared to use the word "come" in any sentence nowadays.

They were the best of friends. Always had been, always would be. They had decided this a long time ago and vowed they would never change their minds.

The two of them were in the middle of planning the Hallowe'en party for this year. It was one of their specialities and they got to work on it as soon as the school year started, so it being September and all, they really needed to get a move on. They didn't just sort out the food and decorations either. They planned everyone in their family's costumes. Everyone else always seemed to be too busy to care so they took it upon themselves many years ago to do all the thinking for everyone and never let someone be the same person twice.

Saturdays were usually scheming days, with the odd Hogsmede visit for supplies ad Sundays were for partying. Weekdays were the days they put all the scheming and planning into action, wrecking the school and causing chaos everywhere. They also seemed to be the only pupils to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, besides Fred and George, to actually befriend Peeves, who starred in many of their pranks and schemes.

At the beginning of the year Abby and Daisy decided they need to get themselves boyfriends, they just hadn't quite figured out who yet. They decided to have a look around and when they found they right guys they would double date and judge each other. It seemed the best way to do things really.

"So, I was thinking, we need to discuss who everyone is being this year for hallowe'en." Daisy said, Abby nodded.

"Yeah, Vic can be Cindarella, she has never done that before,"

"Yeah! And Teddy can be Pince Charming!" Daisy suggested. Abby nodded, beaming.

"Oh!" Abby squealed, "I have an excellent idea!" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Oh here we go," she muttered. Abby glared at her, but carried on regardless.

"We can go as Lumier and Cogsworth!" she exclaimed.

"Perfect" Daisy smiled, "Bags old Coggy!" she shouted. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, I get to be the flombyant one. Wait, that isn't right" Abby sat there looking puzzled. Daisy stared at her for a minute before rolling about it fits of laughter, then falling off the sofa.

"Do ya mean flamboyant?" she asked getting back onto the sofa, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Aye that" Abby muttered.

"But for the big entrance we need to go as old Voldie" Daisy whispered, glancing around so that no one heard them.

"Yup" Abby agreed, regaining her composure after her little slip. She was sure Daisy was still giggling a little bit. "And then we can change into our actual costumes once everyone has calmed down." She laughed, imagining everyone's faces.

The two of them spent the next two hours organising everyone's costumes for the part._ (a/n, I will post a chapter that has a list of everyone and what costumes they will be wearing. Parents etc will be invited to this party so it will be a long list. You have been warned ;))_

At 12 o'clock they went and got changed into the Quidditch gear and grabbed their brooms before making their way down to the Quidditch pitch where trials were taking place.

"Right!" Teddy shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Left!" Abby called, causing everyone to laugh out loud,

"Yes, when you are all quite finished laughing at tweedle dee here."

"Hey, are you trying to say that I am tweedle dum?" Daisy demanded.

"No, will you two shut up and let me get on with this? It''s bloody freezing."

"You got that right there Teddykins." Daisy agreed. Teddy looked ready to kill.

"If you two don't shut up you will be banned from the team and I will make sure you don't get reassigned next year." he growled. They shut up instantly. The group laughed.

"Settle down. Now, would everyone who is not going for seeker please make your way to the stands to watch.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Teddy put Vic as seeker, Abby and Daisy as beaters and Fred and Tonks Weasley as chasers with Vic's fourth year sister Dominique. It was all family again this year and they couldn't wait for the first match of the season.


End file.
